User talk:Toysoldier5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. You can check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 18:36, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Re: Admin Hey Toysoldier5, and thanks for your interest in becoming an administrator of this site. Ideal candidates are ones who are active around the site, and helping out where needed. So, let's take a look and see what you can do to help out the Futurama Wiki, and hopefully get you started down the road to becoming an administrator. :There's a number of things that you can do as a user right now, and which will help build a little "resume of contributions" for you: :*First off, I'd suggest adding to your user page a little blurb to let the community know a little bit about yourself on Wikia and your goals here on the Futurama Wiki. Then, keep an eye on the . If you see good edits coming coming from any new user and/or an IP address, feel free to welcome them to the site and thank them for their contributions. You can do this by pasting ~~~~ on registered user's talk pages, and ~~~~ on the talk page of an IP address. :*Likewise, if you see any spam, tag it for deletion with the template. If you see any user/IP vandalizing any page, revert the bad faith edits by clicking on the history tab of an article, comparing the two versions you want, and clicking the "undo" link. Once that is done, you can save the non-vandalized version of the page! :*Also, any solid wiki is going to have articles on the wiki's subject. To do this, feel free to create pages from the list by simply clicking on the red link you want to make an article out and editing it. Likewise, if you see red links in an article, feel free to create those red links. Remember, when creating new articles, add the article into it's respective category. A list of categories can be found . To add an article into any category, simply add Category:nameofcategory at the end of an article. :*One last point: surf the site and become familiar with how wiki-code works (if you're not familiar with it already, that is ;) ), and where to apply specific codes. If you have questions, check out the Frequently asked questions link, or the . Likewise, if you have any questions whatsoever, feel free to leave me a msg on my talk page about anything. I'll respond to you with an answer ASAP :) I look forward to seeing you become an active member of this community, and hopefully stepping into the role of administrator in the near future! [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 18:36, 23 April 2008 (UTC)